nlsoccerdegrassifandomcom-20200214-history
Season 14
This is the fourteenth season of Nlsoccerdegrassi fanfictions. This is the second semester of the 2012 -13 year at Degrassi. Main Cast 'Graduates' Fiona Coyne - a rich college drop out who realized shes straight and is dating Peter Stone. She is presient of the Anti-Fants club. Drew Torres - A cocky athletic father to be who's engaged Bianca Desousa and attending Toronto University. He is the brother of Adam Torres. Bianca Desousa - A now friendly girl engaged to Drew Torres and was adopted by the Edwards family so she is now the adoptive sister of Clare Edwards. She is the co-president of the Anti-Fants club. Holly J. Sinclair - An ambitious sophomore at Yale and is best friends with Fiona Coyne. Jake Martin - The classy and laid back boyfriend of Jenna Middleton and owner of Jake`s Wood Suplies. Peter Stone - a popular musician working at The Dot and is dating Fiona Coyne. Marisol Lewis - A ditzy cheerleading graduate and President of The Fants. She is best friends with Katie Matlin. 'Seniors Grade 12 (Blue)' Dave Turner - a popular wise guy who's dating Alli Bhandari. Clare Edwards - A sensitive girl who found love in her best friend Adam Torres, and recently got herBFF back. She is the student Body President of Degrassi, part of the Anti-Fants club and is Bianca's adoptive sister. Connor Deslauriers - A gifted athlete with Aspergers Syndrome he is now friends with Josh Nash. Alli Bhandari - An intelligent Muslim girl who is grateful for getting back her BF and her BFF. She is on the Power Squad and the Anti-Fants club. Adam Torres - A smart and funny FTM transgender who is dating Clare Edwards. He is the Vice President of Degrassi. He is the brother of Drew Torres and Christian Torres. Jenna Middleton - A bubbly musician who got her baby back from K.C. and is raising him with her boyfriend, Jake Martin. She is the Captain of the Power Squad and is in the Anti-Fants club with her best friends, Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, and Maya Matlin. Mark Fitzgerald - A former bully and a born again christian who still likes Clare Edwards. He is overprotecting his younger brother Jack Fitzgerald. K.C. Guthrie - A old bad boy who is back from Australia and wishes to have Jake Martin's life instead of his own and is the real father of Tyson Middleton. Sam Mortensin - A sporty girl who is in The Fants and is dating Jack Fitzgerald. Nick Limiss - The self confident and quiet boyfriend of Morgan Frapp. 'Juniors Grade 11 (Red)' Kaitlyn Nash - A quirky stalker who is dating Devin Gardner, and is best friends with Conner Deslauriers. Her twin brother is Josh Nash and her guardian is Ellie Nash. She is on the Power Squad and is in the Anti-Fants club. Josh Nash - An overprotective player who is Kaitlyn Nash's twin brother and his guardian is Ellie Nash. Christian Torres - A silent FTM transgender who was adopted by the Torres family. He is now the adoptive brother of Adam Torres and Drew Torres. He is best friends with Luke Chambers and Zig Novak. Luke Chambers - An autistic boy who used to be called dumb when he was younger. His autism could cause him to get a toumor if he doent improve on his medical tests but he is making great progress before the next test. He is best friends with Christian Torres and Zig Novak. Devin Gardner - The smart boy who befriends Dave Turner and Adam Torres. He is being abused by his adoptive father but his girlfriend, Kaitlyn Nash cheers him up a lot. Amanda Sulls - A queen bee who is on the Power Squad and in The Fants. Morgan Frapp - A kind-hearted Power Squader who is in The Fants and is dating Nick Limiss. Jessica Murowski - A lovable cheerleader who's on good terms with Christian Torres, and in The Fants.(Grade 11) 'Sophomores Grade 10 (Purple)' Tori Santamaria - A funny drama queen who is longtime best friends with Tristan Milligan. She is the Assistant Captian of the Power Squad and in the Anti-Fants club. Tristan Milligan - A funny gay teen who is dating Joey Composanto, and is best friends with Tori Santamaria. He is in the Anti-Fants club. Joey Composanto - A gay guy who barley has friends but is dating Tristan Milligan, but he wants more than just a boyfriend he wants friends. Maya Matlin - An artsy band geek who is dating Zig Novak and is best friends with Tori Santamaria and Jenna Middleton, who wants more this year, and decides to join Power Squad. She is also in The Fants. Zig Novak - A sporty and charming skateboarder who is dating Maya Matlin. He is friends with Christian Torres and Luke Chambers, he is the mascot of the Power Squad. Dallas Santos - A nice guy known for his handi work and is the brother of Manny Santos. He is friends with Marcel Morlofs, Amanda Sulls and Jessica Murowski. Marcel Morlofs - A nice and fun boy who is close friends with Dave Turner. 'Freshman Grade 9 (Yellow)' Tom Mason - the son of Spinner Mason and Emma Mason who is just here for school not anything else but is dating Issabella Jones. Finn Del Rossi - the lonely son of Marco Del Rossi who is friends with Tom Mason and Issabella Jones. Issabella Jones - Mia`s kind daughter who is best friends with Maya Matlin and Tori Santamaria and is datingTom Mason. She is on the Power Squad and the Fants club. Jack Fitzgerald - The trouble maker brother of Mark Fitzgerald. He is recently forgave Mark, Jake and Jenna. He is friends with Zig Novak and dating Sam Mortensin. Gwen Alexander - A tough tomboy who doesn't give up easily. She is best friends with Tom Mason and Issabella Jones and in the Fants. (New) 'Adults' Archie Simpson - The wealthy principal of Degrassi who watches Tom and Issabella more than anyone else. Winnie Oh - The media immersions teacher and band instuctor. She is dating Sav Bhandari. Mia Jones - A friendly model who is back from paris and is Issabella Jones`s mother. Ellie Nash - The formerly gothic guardian of Kaitlyn Nash and Josh Nash and guidence counceler. Jane Vaughn - The Degrassi Co-Football coach Anya MacPherson - The bubbly kind -hearted Co- Power Squad coach who was in the army and now married to Owen Milligan. Chantay Black -The gossipy president of the PTA and Co- Power Squad coach, alongside her BFF Anya MacPherson and wife of Danny Van Zandt. 'Recurrng Cast' Students Raymond Jameson - A party animal who loves art and has a crush on Jamie Prutnam. (Grade 11) (New) Noah Hoffman - A musician and ladies' man with many siblings and a good heart. He is friends with Sam Mortensin, Raymond Jameson, Morgan Frapp and Jamie Prutnam. (Grade 10) (New) Sarah Devinto - An aspiring but slacking cheerleader though she tries her best. (Grade 9) Jamie Prutnam - A mean and popular girl in the Fants club. She is best friends with Amanda Sulls and has a crush on Raymond Jameson. (Grade 10) Jacinta Morley - An emotional girl who still loves Dave. (Grade 12) Liam Berish - A sarcastic teen who loves alternative music and fashion. He is friends with Alli Bhandari, Clare Edwards, and Jake Martin. (Grade 12) Mo Mashkour - Marisol's cynical fiance who is a musician. He is friends with Sav Bhandari, Jane Vaughn, Peter Stone, Danny Van Zandt. (Graduated) Children Tyson Guthrie-Middleton - The son of Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie. K.C. got him back but gave him to Jenna and trusted his new friend,Jake Martin to take the father role while K.C. is in Austrailia with his mom. Jack Simpson- The brother of Emma Nelson, he is the son of Archie Simpson and uncle of Tom Mason.(Grade 8) Adults Owen Milligan - The brother of Tristan Milligan and husband of Anya MacPherson Emma Mason, Tom Mason`s environmentalist and human rights acivist mother who is married to Spinner Mason. Spinner Mason - Tom Mason`s talented father who owns the dot and is marred to Emma Mason. Katie Matlin - Maya Matlin`s sister who vists from Yale alot. Matt Gardner - Devin Gardner`s abusive adoptive father. Paige Michalchuk - Ellie Nash and Marco Del Rossi`s friends who visits them alot. Christine Nelson - the mother of Emma Mason and mother in law of Spinner Mason she is the grandmother of Tom Mason and her husband is Archie Simpson. Sav Bhandari- Alli Bhandari`s older brother who goes to toronto university and is in a relationship with Winnie Oh. Audra Torres - the overprotective mother of Drew Torres, Adam Torres, and Christian Torres. Doctor Chris - A doctor that just got back from Africa and is looking for Anya MacPherson. Laura Gardner - The mysterious mother of Devin Gardner who is in jail but Devin comes to her for advice. Marco Del Rossi - the recently bisexual father of Finn Del Rossi and teacher at degrassi who thinks he is a bad influence on Finn. Danny Van Zandt - The new soccer coach at Degrassi and the husband of Chantay Black the president of the PTA at Degrassi. 'Places' The Dot Jake`s Wood Suplies Little Miss Stakes The Core Yale Note: There will be new places introduced this season.